Pick Us Up (CHANBAEK)
by Kido9493
Summary: Chanyeol hanya mencoba untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya dan suami yang sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Menjemput kedua malaikatnya di tengah cekikan setumpuk pekerjaannya adalah sebuah kebahagian kecil yang melengkapi harmonisnya keluarga mereka.


. .

Waktu makan siang adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu ayah satu anak ini, tak peduli seberapa banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hingga matahari tenggelam di kantornya, ia selalu merasa bahagia. Bayangan Jiwon dan Baekhyun membuatnya selalu merasa di bom dengan kebahagiaan, ia bekerja untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

"Get in" ujar Chanyeol di meja kerjanya.

"Sir, YH group mengalami penurunan saham yang cukup drastis, ini tentunya akan berpengaruh bagi perusahaan kita karena kita baru saja menanamkan 14% saham tahun lalu." Jelas Suho, sekretarisnya dengan memaparkan beberapa dokumen yang harus ia teliti.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membuka perkembangan saham perusahaan dan perusahaan-perusahaan yang terikat kontrak kerja dengan perusahaannya di komputernya dan menelisik dengan serius. Ia melirik arlojinya, pukul 11.15, dan ini sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

Ia meremat pelipisnya, nafasnya terdengar berat di setiap hembusan. Jika ia menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun, saham perusahaannya bisa saja ikut turun dan harus segera ditangani. Jika ia tetap disini dan tetap memantau saham, ia tak mau keluarga kecilnya menunggu, kalaupun ia mengirim supir untuk menjemput mereka, Jiwon akan sangat kecewa.

"Sir?" panggil Suho di celah pintu, dia meminta keputusan.

"Hhhh, kirimkan aku perkembangan saham. Jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan YH. Akau akan tetap menjemput anakku dan Baekhyun." Final Chanyeol, ia melangkah keluar dengan cepat, ia tak mau terlambat untuk menjemput Jiwon dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi-" Suho tampak khawatir, demi tuhan ini menyangkut perusahaan. Dan ia melihat Chanyeol, si pemegang segala kuasa di perusahaan ini tetap pergi.

"Handle saja dulu, minta bantuan Jongin jika kau tak bisa" potong Chanyeol cepat.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol ragu, dua pilihan yang memberatkannya saat ini. Namun ia tak ingin Jiwon marah padanya, ia menikah dan memiliki anak untuk menjadi seorang ayah, bukan penghasil uang bagi keluarganya.

"Park Jiwon" seru guru Jiwon setelah melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobil, Jiwon menyahut dan memberi salam pada gurunya. Ia berlari dengan kencang melihat Chanyeol begitu gagah berdiri di samping pintu mobil.

"Appa!" seru Jiwon, kakinya berlari kecil. Ia hampir jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap berlari dan menangkap Jiwon dengan cepat.

"I got you, smurf!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Jiwon.

"I'm not a smurf" Jiwon merenggut membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. Ia membawa Jiwon dalam gendongannya ke mobil untuk menjemput Baekhyun setelah pamit pada guru TK Jiwon. Baru saja duduk di kursi kemudi, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada notifikasi masuk, Chanyeol membukanya dengan serius, melihat grafik saham perusahaannya yang mulai turun. Tangan Chanyeol meremas ponselnya sendiri dengan keras, nafasnya tertahan. Beberapa detik ia diam, akhirnya ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Padangannya lurus ke depan, jalanan yang cukup lancar hari ini. Ia melirik Jiwon sekilas, anak itu sedang mencoret kaca mobil degan spidol, menggambar beberapa objek yang bahkan sulit diteak apa yang ia gambar lalu menghapusnya, menggambarnya kembali lalu menghapusnya dan terus seperti itu.

Tangan kecilnya mulai teralih pada dashboard, mencoret dengan spidol permanent kali ini. Chanyeol melihatnya, ia meremas stir mobil mencoba untuk menahan kekesalannya. Demi Tuhan, mobil ini seharga mansion di pusat kota.

"Park Jiwon" ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas, Jiwon mematung, ia merasakan sinyal tak bagus kali ini. Nama lengkapnya adalah sebuah tanda bahaya jika diucapkan oleh sang ayah. Jiwon menutup spidolnya dan menaruhnya di tas, setelah itu diam menunduk. Chanyeol merasa bersalah melihatnya, ia menyesali perbuatannya, Jiwon pasti takut padanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menepikan mobil dan berhenti. Melihat Jiwon yang masih diam menunduk. Tangannya terulur meraih Jiwon, ia melepas sabuk pengaman Jiwon terlebih dahulu. Badan Jiwon sangat kentara tegangnya ketika Chanyeol meraihnya.

"Smurf" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Dadanya sesak merasakan anaknya takut pada dirinya kali ini. Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah ayah yang baik. Panggilan 'smurf' bukanlah panggilan yang Jiwon suka, namun kali ini ia tak membantah.

"I'm sorry, Appa tak bermaksud, baby boy. Maafkan Appa?" ucap Chanyeol lembut, ia mengangkat wajah anaknya agar menatapnya. Penyesalan semakin merajamnya kala air mata anaknya membentuk anak sungai di pipi tembamya.

"Smurf" ucap Chanyeol lembut, merasa ia tak mendapat respon dari anaknya.

"Aku bukan smurf" ucap Jiwon pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu smurfin" Jiwon mencubit pipi Chanyeol, gemelutuk giginya terdengar. Ia kesal.

"Uhh, aku laki-laki" protes Jiwon. Chanyeol terkekeh, menempatkan Jiwon di pangkunnya, dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Harum bayi membuat Chanyeol ketagihan untuk menciumi anaknya.

"Cup, baby boy, otte?" tawar Chanyeol setelah mencium pipi Jiwon.

"No, I'm not baby boy. Aku sudah masuk sekolah" jawab Jiwon masih dengan cemberutnya, Jiwon bergerak mencari posisi yang pas dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia selalu merasa senang jika Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya dipangkuan ketika menyetir, walau sedikit menghambat, namun Chanyeol selalu senang dan berhati-hati demi anaknya ini.

Chanyeol menghirup aroma rambut Jiwon sejenak, mencari ketenangan sejenak. Ia menghela nafas beratnya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan berkendara dengan pelan karena Jiwon di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol sampai dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan kafe yang ia kelola. Ia mengklakson dua kali mendapat lambaian sebagai respon. Ia menepikan mobilnya, Baekhyun masuk dan mencium pipinya.

CUP

"Yeay, I gotta chu~" pekik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memuja.

"Apa Jiwon menyusahkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik pada Jiwon yang ternyata telah terlelap di pangkuannya. Ia terkikik bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang baru menyadarinya juga.

"Kkkk, dia tertidur" ucap Chanyeol gemas,

Drrrt.. drrrttt..

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya. Melihat notifikasi grafik perusahaannya yang makin menurun disana, ia mengetikan sesuatu lalu mengirimnya. Wajahnya mengeras, ia memeluk Jiwon kemudian, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana sejenak dan Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa perusahaan baik?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia memaksa senyumnya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Ada masalah, tapi aku dapat mengatasinya." Jawab Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun mengambil Jiwon dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku-"

"Hanya tetap ada untukku, kalian adalah penawar stress untukku. Aku mencintai kalian" potong Chanyeol cepat, menarik Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Jiwon tampak terusik dan melenguh tak nyaman. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol menatap anak mereka itu dengan gemas.

"Hunggghh" Jiwon menggerakan tangannya mengulat, Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya membuat anak itu membuka matanya.

"Appa" rengek Jiwon pada Chanyeol yang memenjarakan tangannya. Baekhyun terkekeh, memeluk Jiwon membuat anak itu nyaman dan tidur kembali. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya menuju apartemen mereka yang hanya dua menit dari sini.

Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu jok sebelahnya, membuka pintunya dan meraih Jiwon agar Baekhyun tak kesulitna turun. Lalu mereka berjalan Bersama, Jiwon tampak nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memasak" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkah ke dapur. Chanyeol menidurkan Jiwon di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menyajikan makanan di meja.

"Kau memasak dengan cepat" ujar Chanyeol, ia duduk dengan tertib dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ya, hanya nasi goreng kimchi dan sosis." Jawab Baekhyun, ia telah selesai menyajikan makanan.

"Aku akan membangunkan Jiwon" ujar Baekhyun setelah melepas celemeknya, Chanyeol mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengamati grafik yang Suho kirim dan mulai berselancar dengan ponselnya, Baekhyun datang bersama Jiwon di pangkuannya.

Mereka makan dengan celotehan Jiwon yang bercerita tentang teman sekolahnya yang begitu galak jika bukunya disentuh. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan membuat orang tuanya bersyukur dalam hati, entah apa yang Chanyeol mimpikan saat ia sekolah dulu, namun mendapatkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon sebagai pelengkap hidupnya adalah keberkahan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun menuangkan air putih untuk Chanyeol setelah dirinya minum, lalu berjalan pada Jiwon yang juga selesai makan. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan tenang, melihat Baekhyun-nya mengurus Jiwon begitu telaten. Baekhyun mengusap sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di wajah Jiwon lalu melepas celemeknya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang, ada rapat dengan YH pukul dua" ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenti, Jiwon menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa appa tak menemaniku tidur siang?" tanya Jiwon tampak kecewa, Chanyeol tahu itu. Setiap harinya ia akan menemani Jiwon hingga ia tertidur lalu kembali berangkat ke kantornya. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa.

"Maafkan Appa, sayang" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Jiwon. Baekhyun tampak merasakan kekecewaan yang sama, Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah untuk itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat Jiwon dari kursinya lalu memeluk Jiwon dan Baekhyun bersamaan membuat Jiwon berada di tengah mereka.

"I'm really sorry, kalian harus hidup nyaman dan cukup, aku bukan ayah yang baik. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Appa janji kita akan menghabiskan seharian di rumah setelah ini berakhir." Ucap Chanyeol teredam dalam pelukan.

Jiwon bergerak-gerak membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, anaknya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas,

"Appa, menjemputku dan eomma setiap haripun appa menjadi appa yang baik. Jiwonie tahu appa sangat sibuk, tapi appa masih saja jemput kami." Chanyeol diam, begitu juga Baekhyun, taka da yang menyangka Jiwon akan mengatakan ini.

"Jiwon sudah besar dan harus tidur sendiri." Lanjut Jiwon, ia menggerakan kakinya, turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, balik badan menghadap orang tuanya yang masih mematung.

"Tidak untuk malam, aku takut" ucap Jiwon lucu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan pamit untuk kembali ke kantor, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu pergi.

Langkahnya terasa berat karena ia meninggalkan kebiasaanya, namun teringat Jiwon yang begitu bijak dan Baekhyun yang mendidik anak mereka menjadi seperti itu membuat Chanyeol memekik senang, rasa cinta akan keluarganya semakin membuncah membuat Chanyeol melompat dalam lift seperti orang gila, ia menggumamkan seribu kata syukur pada Tuhan atas dua malaikat yang ia turunkan untuk menemani hidupnya selama ini.

Keluarga kecilnya terasa indah dan selalu bahagia karena Baekhyun yang selalu ada di sisinya dan menjadi penenangnya kala stress dengan lantunan kalimat yang menyenangkan hatinya, juga Jiwon yang selalu merecoki pekerjaannya yang ia bawa ke rumah dan meminta untuk ditemani bermain membuat Chanyeol merasa tak terbebani sedikitpun oleh pekerjaan yang seharusnya memberatkan bahunya.

FIN


End file.
